1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and in particular to an electrical connector having two separate housings secured together by locking members.
2. The Prior Art
An electrical connector having a first insulative housing mounted on a main computer board and a second insulative housing fixed to the first housing for engaging with a computer central processing unit to establish electrical connection between the main board and the central processing unit is well known in the electronics field. A disadvantage of such an electrical connector is that the housings may be detached from each other and form a gap therebetween during removal or replacement of the central processing unit which adversely affects signal transmission.
It is thus desirable to have an electrical connector having locking members which effectively secure a first insulative housing and a second insulative housing of the connector together.